


i hope you think of me high(ly)

by peachtones



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (aka weed), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Confessions, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, and they were roommates!, idk this is just super casual and comfy and wholesome, roa's there too! :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Bin had had a crush on Dongmin forever, something tiny and harmless before they'd moved in together; something that grew exponentially when he actually started cohabiting with him, due to the constant exposure to him. (Needless to say, he was absolutely and completely doomed.)
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	i hope you think of me high(ly)

**Author's Note:**

> this was a challenge to myself to see if i could take one of my ideas that was 500 words (or less) and not go ham and make it a 3k monster that it didn't need to be!!! sometimes a little is all you need!! happy to say that i succeeded, but i don't know how well-written or coherent this is but oh well !

Bin was splayed out on the floor, his upper half inside and his lower half outside on the balcony. A pillow was shoved under his back to protect it from the metal track of the sliding door, Roa curled up on his stomach. He leisurely pet Roa, running his hand from her head to her tail, causing delighted purrs to rumble from her body into his. It was a weird sensation, to his muddled mind.

Dongmin was leaning back against the balcony railing, a pillow of his own sandwiched between his back and the railing. He had his glasses pushed up onto his head, reading something on his phone, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Focused.

The two of them had gotten high a few hours prior, sharing a joint, and had watched a movie. Some between the end of the movie and now they'd migrated to floor, slowly inching their way closer and closer to the balcony, where a pleasantly cool breeze was blowing from the street and into their apartment.

Bin was coming down from his high, watching the fading sunlight just barely shine over the edge of the balcony, back-lighting Dongmin's head and reflecting off his glasses. Bin tucked one of his arms beneath his head, lolling his head to the side so he could just look at him. It was kind of unfair, how good he looked sitting against the balcony like that, in just a sweatshirt and sweatpants, like he was a model or something. An actor in a drama, worrying about the main lead he was supposedly in love with. 

A tiny pout formed on Bin's lips. That wasn't a nice thought, Dongmin in love with someone else. He'd had a crush on him forever, something tiny and harmless before they'd moved in together; something that grew exponentially when he actually started cohabiting with him, due to the constant exposure to him. He was absolutely and completely doomed the moment he'd seen Dongmin curled up on the couch, glasses still on his face and the television remote dangling from his fingers, mere weeks after moving in. His heart just couldn't take it. He tried his best to keep his crush hidden from Dongmin, but he often found himself slipping up. Dongmin hadn't said anything though, so he was probably in the clear.

That was, until his brain and mouth decided to both betray him and throw the last few minutes worth of trying to subtly be in love with Dongmin out the window as he plainly confessed, "I love you."

Dongmin went still, eyes briefly flashing up to look at Bin before returning to his phone screen just as quickly. Slowly, his ears started to redden. “I know,” he said softly.

Oh. Okay. Maybe he wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. Oh -- wait a second. Was that--? Hm. No- maybe? No. Yes. Maybe. It seemed like it. Just a teensy-weensy indication that Dongmin might have some sort of feelings in return? No, no-- wait. Maybe he was just embarrassed... or maybe he was just better at concealing his feelings, and Bin had caught him in a moment of weakness?

Since Bin's brain-to-mouth filter ceased to exist that moment, spurred by the potential of mutual feelings, he prodded on, “and?” Surely that _I know_ couldn’t be the end of it, not with the way his ears had turned the color of the sunset dipping below the horizon behind him. 

He wouldn't look at Bin, continuing to make intense eye contact with his phone as he said, “I love you, too."

Bin just nodded, a smile growing on his lips. A moment passed before he said, "if Roa wasn't laying on me right now, I'd come over there and kiss you."

Dongmin just rolled his eyes, but it was full of fondness; there was a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. 

Bin let out a content sigh, turning his head to look at the ceiling before letting his eyes slip shut. Everything was going to be just fine, and he was going to kiss the hell out of Dongmin the moment he came within smooching range. Wait. His hand stilled on Roa's head, cracking an eye open and looking at Dongmin. "Wait, you meant _love_ love, right? 'Cause I meant _love_ love. Like, Lee Dongmin, you are the love of my life kind of love."

"Yes, you dummy," Dongmin sighed, dropping his hands into his lap and leaning his head back against the railing, tilting it to finally look at Bin. "I _love_ love you, too."

The smile that had been on Bin's face grew wider. "Okay, cool."

" _Cool_ ," Dongmin echoed, tone teasing.

" _Shut up_ ," Bin whined, but both of them were grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> they got weed from mingyu (who got it from vernon) & then watched ratatouille high as fuck, per mingyu's suggestion. bin got distracted petting roa and missed about half the movie, while dongmin hyperfixated on it and then spent the next hour googling if it was actually possible to control someone via their hair and how to actually make ratatouille
> 
> [\+ twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> [\+ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
